Come Closer
by etceterae
Summary: They look exactly the same, which hasn't escaped Kaito's notice. The egotistical man decides to do something quite useful about it. Shinichi is painfully unaware of Kaito's conniving plan, and wonders why Kaito wants him to come closer. Kaito x Shinichi.


**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Disclaimer:** The two egotistical hotties belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Story Title:** Come Closer

**Notes:** Really. Kaito's just Shinichi with spikier hair. And with a more inflated ego. That's practically a recipe for disaster.

**Story Summary:** They look exactly the same, and that hasn't escaped Kaito's notice. The egotistical man decides to do something useful about it. Crack commences. Kaito x Shinichi

**Story Quote:** "I must have something to help me preen regularly with."

* * *

"Kudo," said Kaito seriously, "I need you."

They were in Shinichi's house, musing around in the enormous library. Or at least, Kaito was – his host had marched straight to a certain book and had plopped down in a faraway corner.

Shinichi didn't look up from his aged copy of _The Sign of Four_. "I'm reading. I'm reading _Holmes_," he added testily, and very gingerly flipped a page of his favorite book. "Don't bother me."

"No, no," insisted Kaito. "This won't take long, I swear."

Shinichi glared at the idiot over the pages. He had noticed that Kaito had spent the majority of the day at the detective's house glancing at shiny objects and shooting Shinichi strange, pensive looks. Aoko had even warned Shinichi over the phone that lately, Kaito had been spending an odd amount of time staring at the mirror and muttering things that definitely involved the word, "Kudo." Shinichi hadn't thought too much about the strange behavior until the magician had actually came for a visit. It unnerved Shinichi every time he made contact with Kaito's piercing eyes – which was the reason he was rudely ignoring his guest and secluding himself in the library to, as Ran aptly put it, "lovingly fondle Doyle's work." He loved _The Sign of Four_, but certainly not enough to fondle it... Shinichi absently stroked the faded leather cover as he thought.

"_Kudo_," whined Kaito, bouncing up and down. "Please? Please-please-please?"

"All right!" burst Shinichi, setting down the book, which suddenly looked very lonely. He patted it consolingly. _I will return for you_, he thought mournfully. "What do you want?"

"Come here," said Kaito, moving into a pane of light coming in through an enormous library window. "Stand facing me."

Shinichi, feeling an odd sense of foreboding, obeyed.

"No, you're too far away. Come closer."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "This good enough?"

"Closer!" piped Kaito.

"How about this?"

"Perfect," said Kaito, grinning. Shinichi saw him reach into his pocket, and the young magician dramatically pulled out...

...a mirror.

"You carry that around with you?" said Shinichi dryly.

"Naturally!" said Kaito, sounding quite debonair. "I must have something to help me preen regularly with. This does the trick quite nicely," he said, and lovingly gave his reflection a kiss. "I – ah – _borrowed_ it from the lovely Miss Nakamori-san." He grinned cheekily.

"With the intent of never giving it back?" said Shinichi, raising an eyebrow.

"You think too lowly of me," said Kaito mournfully. "But anyway, look into the mirror. What do you see?"

Shinichi obliged, feeling himself flush at the absurdity of the situation. Kaito's expression looked at him expectantly from the mirror. "Er...I see me, intelligent and neat, and I see you...an unkempt idiot."

The detective was soundly thwacked on the head. "Oh, come on, genius. Aoko's noticed, Ran's noticed, even _I've_ noticed – but you haven't?"

Shinichi shifted uncomfortably. It was true – the first time Shinichi had ever seen Kaito, he had noticed something that bothered him to this day, but he had never found a good way to mention it to anybody – and either way, it didn't seem very important. Just odd. "We look..._similar_."

"Correct," said Kaito triumphantly. "Similar – but not the same. There is still something that separates us from being exactly alike. And do you know what that is?"

Shinichi blanched. No. The idiot wasn't going to –

He did. Kaito suddenly put Shinichi in a tight choke-hold and have him a rather vicious noogie. If such a thing were possible. Shinichi managed to escape from Kaito's clutches and gasped, his eyes watering from the pain. "My – my _hair_..."

"Yes, yes, your hair. Now suck it up, you big baby. And look into the mirror."

Shinichi didn't know why he hadn't already kicked Kaito out of the house, but he obliged. His hair was a messy, spiky black mop – and he looked exactly like his friend. "I – _wow._ I look exactly like you. But what's the point?"

"This is," said Kaito, and gave the detective a very long, very deep, and _very_ sound snogging.

Shinichi didn't move. He couldn't. He was frozen in Kaito's arms as he felt his friend's lips touch his own, over and over and –

Kaito stopped as suddenly as he had begun, and then adjusted his tie as if nothing profoundly out of the ordinary had just occurred. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "I had always wondered what it would feel like to snog myself. Quite _amazing_, I daresay. I would do it again. Well," he bowed, "you must excuse me. I have an appointment to fill in a moment, so – got to go!"

He cheerily dashed out of Shinichi's house, leaving the poor detective shaken and dazed, softly touching his lips.

* * *

_**A/N:** I dedicate this fic to the brilliance of Candyland. Her fanfic100 challenge for the Detectice Conan/Case Closed cast is AMAZING. Especially "In the Closet." _

_Oh, and also 30Kyu, because she inspired me to re-read Detective Conan/Case Closed and got me into Magic Kaitou._


End file.
